


Shift

by hulkwidoww



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidoww/pseuds/hulkwidoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha saw the look in the Other Guy’s eyes, she knew that something had changed. Something about him was different. It took her a few seconds to recognize what it was, though. </p><p>Lust. </p><p>That’s what she saw in his toxic green eyes as he stared at her. Fuck, she thought. This is so not what I need right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a new fandom! Scary. 
> 
> I know not everyone agrees, but I was very intrigued by the Hulkwidow/Brucenat/Brutasha/whatever you want to call them subplot in Age of Ultron. There’s a lot we don’t know, though. What happened between Bruce and Natasha between the end of The Avengers and Age of Ultron? 
> 
> Unbetaed (sorry) because I didn’t want to bother my regular beta with a fic outside her fandom. 
> 
> The first chapter isn’t explicit, but most of my fics are smutty, and I guess this one will end up being smutty, too.

When Natasha saw the look in the Other Guy’s eyes, she knew that something had changed. Something about him was different. It took her a few seconds to recognize what it was, though.

Lust.

That’s what she saw in his toxic green eyes as he stared at her. Fuck, she thought. This is so not what I need right now.

The mission was over. All she had to do before they went home, was to help the Hulk transform back. She had done it many times before. But this development was unexpected.

She couldn’t help it. Her eyes darted down, to the purple pants Bruce always wore under his clothes when they were on a mission. The fabric was extremely expandable, Bruce had said once that he’d had enough of waking up butt naked in some pile of rubble. When he went back to his regular human form, the pants shrunk back to their regular human size.

The fabric had certainly expanded. Her eyes widened when she saw the Hulk’s cock, his massive erection impossible to miss through the thin fabric. It was thick, straining, and it wasn’t like anything she had ever seen before. The Hulk made a grunting sound, and she immediately looked up at his face, realizing that he had caught her staring. She swallowed, feeling her heart race in her chest.

That wasn’t a surprise. What did surprise her, though, was the blood pulsing between her legs.

Natasha took a deep, shuddering breath. “Hey, big guy,” she said, keeping her voice low and calm, trying not to think about just what she was calling him. She tried to speak the way she always spoke to the Other Guy to get Bruce back. It had taken them months of training and frustration to find out what worked best. “The sun’s getting real low.”

Forcing herself to stay calm, she reached out her hand. Focusing on the Other Guy’s face, never looking down. He growled, but did not reach out his own enormous, green hand to touch hers. She knew that her touching him made the transformation happen faster. The Other Guy always reached out his hand to her now, he had been conditioned to through their training. Was he resisting the transformation?

This is bad, she thought.

“You did good,” she said, smiling reassuringly. She was trained well. No one could tell what the Black Widow was thinking unless she wanted them to. “Time to go home now.”

A twitch passed over the Other Guy’s face. She knew it so well now. Where in the past, all she could see when she looked at him was a monster, and all she could feel, was fear - she could see the mild-mannered, brillliant doctor’s features now. They were faint, but definitely there. The Hulk took a step closer to her, and she was astonished to realize that he was… sniffing. His green eyes were focused on her groin. He was _smelling_ her, she realized.

She was wet, and the Hulk knew.

The low, growling sound from the back of his throat told her that she was in big, big trouble.

She had felt fairly confident for a while now that the Other Guy wouldn’t hurt her. There was something that held him back. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, that made her the only one among the Avengers who was able to truly reach through to him.

But it had never been like this. To Natasha, having sex as part of a mission was something that had never bothered her. Sometimes she enjoyed it, sometimes she didn’t, but that was irrelevant. It was part of her job. But this… Nothing they had ever done to her in the Red Room could have prepared her for _him_. There was no way she would be able to handle him. He would tear her apart.

The only thing she could do, was trust him. The Hulk had had many chances over the last few months to hurt her, and he never had.

Natasha took a step closer to him. It was something she usually didn’t do. But she needed to take charge now, to control this, control _him_ , before things got out of hand. Her fingers, tiny against his huge green ones, touched his skin gently. She stroked him, marveling as always at how warm his skin was.

“It’s time to go to sleep now,” she whispered, and started humming an old, Russian lullaby as she ran her hand soothingly over the skin of his huge finger. Holding his eyes, set deep in his skull under heavy brows, she saw the green gradually disappear from them. Suddenly, he growled, turned around, and ran, away from her. She thought she could see his back, impossibly broad and muscular, shrink. Then he was gone.

She didn’t follow him.

 

* * *

 

On the plane, Bruce refused to meet her eyes. He just mumbled something unintelligible when she asked him if he was alright, and then he fell asleep.

But unlike her, Bruce hadn’t learned how to fake being asleep. His breaths were too shallow, too fast.

That’s how she knew that Bruce _remembered_.

She knew this new development was dangerous. They had to talk about this when they got back. The balance between them had shifted, and they needed to figure out how to deal with it before their next mission.

But feeling the insistent throbbing of her clit as she studied the doctor’s drawn features through half closed eyes, she realized she had no idea what to say to him.


End file.
